Talk:Scam
stolen? i get the impression that this guide has been ripped off of another site, word for word... sorry if i am accusing someone unduly, but having "credits" on the bottom is very suspicious, cirdan could you explain please? - LordBiro Collector rewards? I see that a lot of people sell collector rewards for rather unreasonable prices. These prices are so high that the cost above the collector items you'd turn in can't be described as a "delivery fee." It's not exactly a scam, but it is a common way people try to rip you off, I'd say. Should it be added? Fyren : I'm not sure I'd call this a "scam" as such. Maybe "profiteering." The problem as I see it is that the collector items are just too rare, so you outlevel the hunting zones long before accumulating enough monster bits to exchange for level-appropriate gear. My main character is up to Copperhammer Mines and has only gotten one worthwhile item from a collector (not counting pre-searing), and it was replaced two hours later with better crafted gear. If along the way I could have overpaid for some items -- or for the monster bits to get them, perhaps from a trader NPC -- I probably would have. --Saucepan 08:06, 24 Jun 2005 (EST) Unidentified stuff I don't think it this really should be in here. It's pretty obvious an unidentified item can be anything and there is a market for them. Gold salvage items go for cheaper than unidentified superior runes in most cases. The only thing might be people selling "unidentified superior absorption runes," which I've seen people try. --Fyren My concern is the noob here, not the person who knows what's going on. You are a noob, someone offers you a Gold/Purple hammer and you think it is necessarily better than your blue hammer. But there is no such guarantee. You might say it is the noob's fault for being a noob. The risk part is not the issue you could buy an un-ID'ed item for 2K and find a rune of Superior Vigor, or you could find a rune of minor vigor. My concern is the noob who doesn't understand that purple/gold does not necessarily mean better weapon/item. Perhaps what I am warning against should be expressed better. --Karlos 09:00, 4 Jul 2005 (EST) (Hi, I'm new here. Glad to see you've got a nice wiki built about this game. Going back to the topic...) Actually, I'm pretty sure that the primary reason why unidentified runes or items are sold is because of unlocking and the market there is behind it. Several posts at Guild Wars forums confirm that people seek unIDed items to unlock them for PvP, for which an already IDed item doesn't work. You can buy an Wrapping of Enchantment 20%, but that only allows you to use it once on the item you originally bought, unless you want risk salvaging the wrong mod or, worse yet, a bunch of wood. By IDing the weapon you can unlock the mods so that you can mod any weapon you want for your PvP characters. If you agree, I'd like to add that to the page. - Dologan, Aug 1 2005 - 7:35 PM (CST) :Go ahead. I made the original comment but forgot to sign it, I guess. Certainly selling unidentified items is useful; my guild has spent hundreds of platinum to get everyone runes. Also, you can click the signature link in the toolbar above to get --~~~~, which till get turned into this: --Fyren 10:44, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Quest Items About quest items not working, can't you just go out into a zone, drop the item, and pick it up? I've done this for things like the Royal Papers where it gets assigned. I've picked it up and dropped it for another party member and their log updated when they picked it up. --Fyren 04:46, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) :Hmm, maybe this needs to be looked into..I personally have only tried buying Althea's Ashes, but even web source I've found says that this is the only exception.--Jackel 06:13, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I, on principle, do not buy quest items. :) But, I haven noticed that this is being gradually fixed and improved. Last I heard at Piken's Square was that you cannot buy Althea's Ashes to complete the Quest anymore. I have not tried it, though. In addition, now when you kill a boss to get an item (like in Blood and Smoke), the boss drops six items for a six-member party! (each assigned to a specific player.) --Karlos 12:06, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) Salvage/runes I'm pretty sure there's no association between the type of salvage/profession of what dropped it and the runes they yield. --Fyren 11:18, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :I'm pretty sure there is. I have never salvaged say, a rune of Axe Mastery, off of Mursaat Garments. The Jade Armor remains always yield warrior and ranger stuff and the Mursaat garments always yield spell-caster stuff. You're saying you experienced this differently? --Karlos 11:22, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I am absolutely sure there is not. ;) At least not always. Today I got two necromancer runes off salvage items dropped by Avicara Brave (Warrior), Fierce (Ranger) or Wise (Mesmer). I don't recall exactly who of those dropped them, but I'm 100% positive I didn't kill any Avicara Guile (Necromancer). --84.175.95.146 11:40, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Ok, two votes to one. I'll remove it for now until I can prove it beyond a reasonable doubt! :) --Karlos 12:21, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::I guess just to mention, I spent time farming gypsie ettins (warriors) and Tengu elites (also warriors) and have gotten runes for all professions. --Fyren 13:36, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::I went out farming my favorite creatures (Grawls) tonight and ture enough, as these things always happen, I salvaged a swordsmanship rune out of a Grawl Elementalists Underwear or somehting like that. :) So, case closed. --Karlos 19:13, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Alt-F4 Ok, I think this is a little too dumb. :) Not only is it dumb not to know what Alt-F4 does (I know the younger generation doesn't know where the keyboard is), but it's excrutiatingly dumb if a player takes the advice of an OPPOSING team member on what to do or if, worse, he doesn't know that the one giving him advice IS an opposing team player! Can we assume a higher level of intelligence in players than this? :) --Karlos 12:25, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) i don't like this article first of all, we're a wiki, not a game faq or a web forum. an article Scams or Reported_Scams would fit in here better than Avoiding_Scams. and second, like lordbiro pointed out, most(all?) of them were copied off of somewhere else. since the original text were written for web forums, i don't think they're good enough to be a wiki article. Nuble 14:16, 2 Aug 2005 (EST)